Julia
by noushka-vdk
Summary: Je me retrouve dans un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie. La loi est dur mais c'est la loi, je me dois d'obeir et de laisser mon imagination prendre le dessus sur tout ces secrets. Quoi qu'il arrive ne pas abandonner, ne jamais regarder en arrière. Il faut se battre pour ce qui est juste et pour ce en quoi nous croyons.


***Cette fanfic ne porte pas sur le livre "the mortal instrument", j'ai décidé de la publier dans cette catégorie à cause de nombreuses références faite à cet univers, les personnages de la saga ne font donc pas partie de mon histoire* En espérant malgrès tout que cela vous plaise ;)**

Bon, je dois vous avouez que je ne sais absolument pas par où commencer...

Après tout c'est vrai, je vous parle mais je ne sais pas trop quoi vous raconter.

C'est bon je crois avoir trouver une idée :

Je m'appelle Eloïse, je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans, s'il y a bien une chose à savoir sur moi c'est qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir. Je viens d'Angleterre, mes parents y sont nés et ma famille ainsi que ma vie est là-bas. Vous allez donc me demander où est ce que l'on se trouve. Eh bien je ne sais pas trop quoi vous répondre, mes parents ont dus déménager pour le boulot de mon père et voilà que je me retrouve coincé entre mon monde et celui auquel je suis censé m'intégré. On vit désormais dans un pays qui s'appelle "Julia", oui je sais, pas très original tout ça. Enfin, à Julia, la vie est loin d'être la même qu'en Angleterre, pour commencer, ce n'est ni le même régime politique, ni les mêmes règles de vie. Ici les gens sont tous plus ou moins des militaires, en quelque sorte en tout cas, je vous en parlerais plus tard. Les bâtiments sont tous fait dans des matériaux particuliers, soit ils sont de verre, soit ce sont des maisons au style atypique, de petite merveille pour l'architecture. Notre maison est, je trouve une des plus belles, elle est taillée dans de la pierre blanche, le soleil s'y reflète en permanence et la fait brillé, le porche de la maison est entouré de deux colonne de marbre, pour un bel accueil on n'est servis.

Les gens sont toujours très impressionnés. Lorsque l'on ouvre le grand portail, on est accueillis par Titi, c'est notre gardien, il vous emmène donc jusqu'à la porte en passant dans l'allée des cerisiers et une fois devant la porte généralement c'est ma mère qui se pointe pour vous prendre en charge. Ma Maman est ce genre de personne tellement belle et gentille que l'on se demande parfois si elle peut avoir des défauts, elle a toujours le sourire de sa jeunesse malgré des rides qui apparaissent au coin des lèvres et des yeux. Ses cheveux roux ont des reflets cuivrés que plus d'une personne rêverait d'avoir et je me pose encore la question de savoir d'où viennent les miens. Mon père ne se balade pas souvent dans la maison, ce n'est jamais lui qui accueille les visiteurs, il passe parfois par politesse pour les saluer mais sinon, il reste enfermé dans son bureau a travaillé sur de gros dossier compliqué et long à déchiffrer.

Moi si je ne suis pas dans la véranda à contempler le verger et le sol pleureur, je suis surement dans ma chambre à dessiner les différente personne que j'ai rencontré dans la journée ou comment je les imagine. Dessiné est peut-être la seule manière que j'ai de me calmer et de me laisser respirer, j'imagine des paysages, des maisons, mais ce que je préfère dessiner c'est les arbres de mon jardin. C'est un des avantages de ce déménagement, la verdure est loin d'être la même.

Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, en soit : Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici !

Comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai dû déménager pour le travail de mon père, il travail pour le gouvernement en quelque sorte. Mon monde est un peu particulier, nos « militaires » comme vous dites, sont des hommes surentrainés. Non, promis, ce n'est pas une blague, depuis qu'ils ont à peu près mon âge on leurs apprends à se battre, personne ne veut nous dire exactement pourquoi ils se battent et contre qui ou quoi. On a toujours dû se contenter de ça et ne pas en parler. Julia est un espace réservé pour ces personnes-là et leurs familles, il fonctionne comme un pays à part entière, on est malgré tout sous la tutelle de l'Angleterre, même s'il n'interfère jamais dans nos décisions. On est perdue entre montagne et forets, lacs et rivières.

Avant notre déménagement on vivait à Londres, un jour, des soldats sont arrivés chez nous et ont demandé à parler avec mon père. Quand ils sont repartis on m'a annoncé que je devais préparer mes cartons, j'ai tout laissé derrière. Apparemment mon père aurait reçu un poste plus important et il était essentiel que l'on parte pour venir s'installer au cœur même de cet univers. La vie ici est plus calme, semble plus simple, il y a tellement d'espace que je n'ai pas encore exploré, c'est une promesse que je me suis faite : tout découvrir sur cet endroit si spécial. Les arbres, la végétations les animaux sont différents. De ce que j'ai compris il y a certaines plantes qui ne poussent qu'ici, une variété de groseille par exemple reconnue pour ses effets hallucinogènes. A Londres on a la beuh, ici les groseilles. C'est vraiment un monde à part. Ça doit faire un mois que je suis arrivée dans cette nouvelle maison, je m'y sens chez moi ce n'est pas le souci, en revanche je ne connais toujours personne, demain les cours vont reprendre. Enfin les cours, c'est plutôt une sorte d'internat pour les enfants des soldats, de ce que l'on m'a dit, on va commencer un entrainement pour suivre les pas de nos parents, ainsi que quelque cours qui nous apprendrons enfin dans quel monde on vie. C'est une « poursuites d'études » obligatoire, enfaite tous les enfants dont les parents travail pour ce gouvernement, arrivé à leur majorité commence ce programme, il vise à développer et exploiter au maximum nos capacité physique et mentale. Super, tout ce que j'aime. Alors, oui, dans mon ancienne vie j'ai fait de la boxe, et j'étais plutôt douée, seulement de là à faire du sport tous les jours pour « exploiter » mes capacités c'est pas franchement ce qui me plait le plus. Mais je crois bien que ma curiosité sur ce qui se passe ici est plus forte que tout. De toute manière c'est pas comme si on m'avait vraiment laissé le choix.

Quoi qu'il en soit je prépare ma valise puis Titi me mènera jusqu'à l'internat, pour démarrer pour de bon cette toute nouvelle vie.


End file.
